


Silver King of Ice

by moosefrog



Series: Hobbit Hockey AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: His Royal Majesty, Silver King of Ice, Captain Thranduil of the Mirkwood Elves!





	Silver King of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil was a former figure skater but if you try to chirp at him about it you’ll get a hip check that’ll send you flying into the stands! He and Thorin have been in a few donnybrooks and when those two face off on the ice you know somebody is going to end up in the penalty box!
> 
> He may look like you can knock him off his feet but don’t let his lean looks fool you; Thranduil’s a bit of a goon! Especially if Thorin’s on the ice… He’s pretty hot-headed for someone who looks so icy and he’s willing to ditch his gloves and get into a donnybrook at a moment’s notice! 
> 
> He’s also got sick flow, bro.


End file.
